


【拉郎】东欧爱情故事

by Rain0704714



Series: 绝妙拉郎 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：舍甫琴科X莱万多夫斯基 你意想不到的绝妙拉郎。有托妞前任的修罗场情节。很雷很无聊，慎入。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Andriy Shevchenko
Series: 绝妙拉郎 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847584
Kudos: 2





	【拉郎】东欧爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 除了最后一章以外，其他部分都是三年前的坑，所以有烂尾和违和的嫌疑。  
> 鸽子本质罢了。

01.

莱万恨死了英国这破地方，首要原因是酒吧的扒手太多了，其次是那个金头发的扒手还他妈的特别好看。

两个小时前莱万在扒手先生面前大献殷勤，抛弃了自己所有的内敛矜持，打算来一场轰轰烈烈一见钟情的跨国恋。两个小时后他身无分文，无处可去，在夜晚的寒风里瑟瑟发抖。

过多的酒精在他的脑子里乱撞，他模模糊糊的想：“他的口音真性感，肯定是个波兰人。”

“至少是个东欧人。”

然而现在要解决的问题是找个住所，否则他将冻死在英国的冬夜，客死他乡。

02.

舍甫琴科有些着急地在不大的房间里晃来晃去，时刻盯着那个看上去基本已经报废了的手机，等着酒吧里喝醉前狂撩他的波兰人联系他。

他摸了波兰人的钱包，开了房，还把自己的号码写在纸上放进了他的外套口袋。作为曾经一个在乌克兰贫民窟摸滚打爬过的老油条，舍甫琴科对于这一切轻车熟路。唯一不确定的因素是——他叫什么来着？什么斯基？为什么现在都没有任何动静？

舍甫琴科有些慌了，自己约炮无数，第一次碰到独守空房的情况。

03.

“我说了，我真不是吸毒的，我就是问个路啊！”莱万坐在过于窄小的板凳的上做着苍白无力的解释，醒酒饮料让他脑子清醒，同时让他的脸色更加难看，头发被风吹的乱糟糟的，倒真有一副瘾君子的模样。

“是吗，”金发的小警察不屑的说：“没有任何身份证明，半夜三更一出现就直接奔向我盯梢了几天的毒贩问路，你的说法真是让人信服。”

莱万叹了口气，小小的打了一个酒嗝。今天他真是倒了血霉，好不容易找到一个路人，想借点钱住旅馆，没想到刚用他的弱鸡英语说几句，就被突然冲出来的男人一把摁到地上。莱万懵了，这个家伙看上去没几两肉，脸上带着点雀斑，怎么力气这么大？关键是，他今天是和金头发杠上了吗？

接着他就被带到了警局，做了一个全套搜身，外衣都被扒下来了。

金头发的托雷斯拍了拍莱万的肩膀：“我实话说了吧，莱万多夫斯基同志——如果你真叫这个的话，吸毒不是什么大事，这地方没有哪个年轻人没吸过几口的，你早点承认吧，最多进去教育几天。”

莱万头都大了，他试图和托雷斯沟通：“那你把手机借我用一下吧，我想联系家人。”

托雷斯静静地看了他几秒，突然笑了。他长了一张厌世的脸，笑起来却尤其温柔。他用同样温柔的声音对面前表情讨好的男人说：“莱万先生，你不知道你的口音真的很差劲吗？你说的英语我根本听不懂噢。”

莱万一口血差点喷出来。

托雷斯翻了一个白眼，悄悄的拿出了放在莱万外套口袋里的纸条。

04.

舍甫琴科终于接了他等了好久的电话，然而电话里的声音却格外熟悉。

“请问你是罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基先生的亲戚吗？还是朋友？”

原来他叫这个，舍甫琴科心想。他眨眨眼睛，不太确定的喊：“Nino？”

“卧槽！”托雷斯一把挂掉了电话，猛地揪住莱万的衣领：“你怎么认识安德烈的？”

莱万表情茫然：“谁啊？”

托雷斯表情扭曲：“安德烈·舍甫琴科！”

05.

安德烈·舍甫琴科匆匆赶警察局，他真怕托雷斯把波兰人打了个半身不遂，自己还要负双份责任。他站在门口，先看了看托雷斯，再看了看莱万，感觉非常尴尬。

谁能想到自己的炮友被自己的前任抓了啊！

舍甫琴科对莱万勉强扯出一个笑容：“嗨，罗伯特。没想到你......嗑药啊？”

“你还好意思说！”莱万忍住想打死他的冲动：“是不是你偷了我的钱包？你还说你叫保罗？”

舍甫琴科皱着眉毛，装作无辜的说：“你胡说什么呢？我是这种人吗？”

“你难道不是吗？？”

舍甫琴科不想跟他吵架，尤其是在警察局里，在托雷斯面前。他扭头望着金发的警察，心中五味杂陈。

在很早的时候他确实和托雷斯有过那么一段不算爱情的爱情，俗称搞暧昧。问题是他们遇见的太早了，舍甫琴科完全无法给一个半大的孩子许诺终生。所以后来有些事情不了了之，他们有时候联系一下，有时候双双人间蒸发，直到舍甫琴科远走亚平宁，换了许多次电话，才逐渐断了念想。

直到他回到英国，然后出现这种大水冲了龙王庙，自家人打自家人的场面，他才想抽自己几个大嘴巴，今天一定是倒了血霉。

06.

莱万的看着托雷斯阴沉的脸色，又看了看始终不愿意甩他一眼的舍甫琴科，略加思索，觉得他俩之间肯定不简单。

“呃...你们...”

“我们...”舍甫琴科尴尬地回答：“你懂的。”

莱万恍然大悟。原来他一见钟情的对象有一个老相好，还是个警察，刚刚把他当成嗑药的抓起来，就差打一顿了。

真他妈是妙蛙种子吃着妙脆角走进米奇妙妙屋，妙到家了。

莱万硬着头皮打破沉默局面：“既然你们认识，就帮我澄清一下吧，我出了大门直奔机场飞回慕尼黑，我家在那。至于其他的事，我绝对不掺和！”

托雷斯充耳不闻，对着舍甫琴科抱起了胳膊，半靠在办公桌上等着他如何“澄清”。

舍甫琴科费了两个小时的时间跟托雷斯软磨硬泡，塞了不少钱，说了许多好话，就差牺牲色相了，总算让莱万摆脱了磕药罪名。

仿佛刚才的失态完全不存在一样，托雷斯又恢复那幅慵懒的样子，数了数手中的钱，挑起好看的眉毛：“这不会是你全部家当了吧？”

“差不多了，我饿死街头记得给我收尸啊？”

托雷斯没有接话，只是把钞票折了又折，像发泄什么一般狠狠塞进莱万的口袋里，半揶揄半嘲讽地说：“这个家伙用饿死街头的钱换你的自由，为了他你别再磕药了吧。”

莱万心想：我真没磕药啊兄弟！

07.

莱万坐在舍甫琴科破破烂烂的二手车上，扶着车把手好让自己的胃不至于被颠出来，他猜这辆车的轮胎肯定漏了气。

舍甫琴科送他去机场，照他说的，直接飞回慕尼黑，当自己从没来过英国。

莱万失去了导航，一点不认路，有些不安地问：“这是去机场的路吗？”

“应该是吧。”

“应该？？？”

“你别烦我，我心情不好。”

“拜托，我都不追究你偷东西的责任了，你还心情不好？”莱万觉得自己也开始心情不好了，不过和偷东西无关......

“你还嗑药呢。”

“我没.....算了。”他靠在座椅上，揉了揉眉心，今天发生的一切都太荒谬了，他发誓再也不到英国来了。

可是不到英国来，他还能再见到舍甫琴科吗？他那幻想中的轰轰烈烈的跨国恋呢？还有他的钱包....

莱万终于后知后觉地想起他的钱包了：“对了，你倒是把我的钱包还给我啊？”

舍甫琴科正是因为这事而心情不好呢，早知道开了个空房，还不如拿着莱万的钱去买几杯好酒呢，或者干脆屯一箱伏特加。

“你的钱包我丢在宾馆了，来不及去拿了。”舍甫琴科理不直气也壮地说。

08.

二手车停在机场的停车场，莱万简直要吐了，晕车不是病难受起来要人命。他推开车门吸了几口新鲜空气，终于好受了些。

舍甫琴科坐在驾驶室里没动。他的心情似乎真的很不好，连莱万好心和他说再见也不搭理。

“我想问最后一句.....”

“爱过。”

莱万无语了：“不是，我是想问，你是东欧人吗？”

舍甫琴科嘴里吐出来一大串类似俄语的话，然后摊了摊手：“乌克兰人。”

哦，乌克兰。莱万第一反应竟然是：那离的还不是很远呢....

他关上车门，准备离开了。乌克兰人此刻却叫住他，从怀里掏出了什么东西，打开车窗递给他：“收好，别再被偷了。”

那是他的钱包。

09.

舍甫琴科没有立刻驱车离开，而是望着那个离去的背影出神，他觉得莱万也是一个小偷，从他这里偷走了什么东西，让他真的有些难过了。

然而半分钟后，那个身影由大变小，再由小变大，重新回到自己眼前。

莱万多夫斯基重新坐进车里。

他说：“我能不能掺和一下其他的事？”

END


End file.
